dogeleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey Harley Sattler
... Appearance Zoe was a tall (8ft 3in) female doge who had partial albinism and polymastia (third breast), she had one blue eye and one green and her fur was tan or "pure" with certain areas being white due to the partial albinism and she also had long hair also known as a fur overgrowth. After her hybrid changes her eyes turned into a grey colour and her fur became grey and white with her height increasing to 9 foot 3 inches. Her teeth had also sharpened and extra sets of teeth had grown in her mouth, she also had gills the side of her chest under the arms. She later suffered an injury to her right eye which turned it milky and left a scar across it. After turning her self back into a hybrid using DNA from nibiruian creatures she became just like her first hybrid form only the grey turned more of a light brown and she grew to a humongous 10 foot 3 inches. Outfits For the duration of the Storm War she wore some white shorts and a white baseball t-shirt with red sleeves with "FUCK IT" written in black on the front. At the end of the Storm War when she first became a hybrid she wore nothing but her graphene doganium alloy breast plate and underwear. In Evolution Zoe leisured around in Khaki boots and her signature Bikini. She seemed to ditch these clothes on her trip to Nibiru in Red where she sported the same Khaki boots and some beige Cargo pants with a white vest, where as later on wearing the boots, shorts and a blue vest. sometime after Red and before FOE she kept the shorts and boots but instead of a vest wore a black jacket with three light blue stripes down the side of the sleeves and under the jacket a sort of tied up piece of cloth as a bra. She later ditched this outfit during the genocide war to a light blue vest top with brown cargo pants and combat boots. And just before Civil War to a sort of black parka with combat boots and some brown cargo pants. Personality ... Early Life ... Attack of the Smile Doge Army ... Living in Doge City .... Becoming a Hybrid ... Beginning of the War ... Battle of Saitama ... Becoming a Praetorian ... AOAS Project ... Nibiru Incident ... Searching for Delta ... Finding Cynthia ... Taking a Break ... Epsilon Bombers ... Kennedy ... Allying with the Smile Doges ... Life in the Restricted Zone ... Epsilon's Nukes ... Forming Bitch Squad ... Sabotaging Epsilon ... Super White Devils ... Reuniting with the Commander ... Civil War ... Torturing Stinger Squadron ... Cryogenic Freezing ... Awakening from Stasis ... Equipment ... Behind the Scenes ... Trivia *Zoe's IQ is 457 *Zoe's blood type is AB Positive *Zoe's CS code is NFYUSBKI-7389.377 *Zoe's favorite element is Promethium Gallery Zoe's Dog tags.png|Zoe's ID Tag Category:Characters